


caronat being irritating

by caronatshipper



Category: EXO (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bisexuality, Bullying, Cheating, Crack, Degradation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Furries, GCS, Gen, Homophobia, One Sided Love, Pining, Slow Burn, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, barking, bimbos, caro being bad at feeling, caro is a beta, caro talking space, caronat annoying people, cpop (just wayv), discussions of polyamory, dumb bitches, excessive use of smirk emoji, fandoms - Freeform, ill add more tags later, its nugget the rat, kpop, like so fucking slow, main poc ship, nat asking to milk sehun, nat caring people, nat is an omega, nat is the brains of the ship, off screen character death, or is it..., otter jokes, short people, twitter accounts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caronatshipper/pseuds/caronatshipper
Summary: caro and nat being irritating and pining after each other while pretending to date but also not dating. thats it thats the fic.
Relationships: caro | yukhanq/nat | catboysehuns
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. finnpoe but canon

**ON THE TL**

@catboysehuns nat: *video of two rats drinking water* @yukhanq this could be us 😏😏

replies:

@yukhanq caro: didnt u just @ elle this last week 😒

@catboysehuns nat: i have two hands 🥺

@wayvIeavesm elle: PLEASE dont insert me in this

@markleebussy rune: @wayvIeavesm ill get u out of this

\----------------------

**YORNIES GC**

**shai:** *sends @catboysehuns nat’s rat tweet* i fucking hate it here

**ness:** HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL

**rune:** pls stop sending the rat video

**nat:** rune 😏

 **nat:** *sends rat video*

**rune:** caro get ur gf shes smirk emojing me

**caro:** not my gf

**ness:** 😐

**tyla:** caro yall two are not the finnpoe u think u are

**caro:** ,2(3$?3,?$

**nat:** WHAT

**rune:** omg theyre like finnpoe except canon

**caro:** TAKE THAT BACK IT STILL HURTS THAT THEY DIDNT END UP TOGETHER

**ON THE TL**

@catboysehuns nat: me and caro are finnpoe except canon 😏 😏

replies:

@yukhanq caro: NAT NO


	2. otter jokes

**YORNIES GC**

**caro:** nat

 **caro:** im utterly fond of u

**nat:** CARO

 **nat:** WTFWH

 **nat:** I LOve YOU

**shai:** what the fuck

**caro:** THATS SO CUTE

**shai:** nope

_shai left_

**caro:** HELP


End file.
